


Insecurities

by RiniiFluff



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Comfort, Gender Confusion, Gender Issues, Headcanon, Insecurity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiniiFluff/pseuds/RiniiFluff
Summary: Piko has been struggling with his gender and how he views himself. After locking himself up in his room for days, hes finally had the confidence to tell his boyfriend, Fukase about it.Fukase tries his best to be a supportive partner and help piko throughout this.
Relationships: Fukase/Utatane Piko
Kudos: 11





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> This was a vent fic basing it off of my own experiences, because of that, it's not written the best, or will it ever be finished.
> 
> Mentions of disconnection/derealisation and stuff along the lines of that.

Piko stared down at the floor, and rubbed his hand against his closed fist in nervousness. He was sitting stiffly, clearly uncomfortable, and tears welled in his eyes. He felt insecure and worried.   
"F-fuka?" He stuttered out a whisper to the red head sitting beside him on the couch. He darted his eyes to the left of the room. "I... I feel... off..." Piko's small frame seemed to slightly shake, and his hands went down and fiddled with the fabric of his shirt. The small moment of silence between the two felt like a eternity, only being filled by the hum of the lightbulb.   
"Uh... in what way?" Fukase asked bluntly, with a hint of worry in his voice. He looked over at Piko.  
"...m-myself...? I-I... everything really..." Piko looked at Fukase, who looked visibly worried about him. He wasn't sure about the clothes he wore, or who himself was anymore. Was everything that he became to be the real him, or what he just overthinking everything, or just accepting what his so called fans wanted him to be like. He wasn't sure, and all of these continuous worries kept him up at night, and kept him locked away, too insecure and uncomfortable about himself to be around anyone. "W-who am I? I... may be 'Piko' but... isnt that just some m-manufactured character?"   
Fukase wasn't too sure on how to reply to this. He was never very good at comforting people, and hes always had a strong sense of self, so he never understood this dilemma. He noticed Piko's posture, and the way that he was fiddling with his clothes, and thought starting off with finding him some new outfits might help him, at least a little. Now, how to approach the topic with some tact...  
"Hey Peeks? Why haven't 'cha shown yourself lately? I get its 'cus of your insecurities and whatnot, but don't 'cha think that some new outfits might help ya a little?" He inwardly cringed at what he just said. He came across as a insensitive prick like always. Piko looked to the side, and started twiddling his fingers against eachover. His posture had relaxed a little apon hearing this, and fukase took this as a good sign. "Fufufu, it seems like ya like the idea of that." He stood up and offered his hand to the taller male. "Come with me my beloved and we can go on this journey of self discovery together!" Piko stared up at Fukase, and gingerly took his hand. He had missed this feeling of warmth, but it also felt... wrong to him. He tried not to emote that feeling though. Fukase didn't seem to notice a change, which was a relief. 

Fukase ran up to his room, with Piko behind him, and sat down on his bed, grabbing the laptop next to him and starting it up. As the laptop started, Piko looked around the familiar room. It was small, with not many belongings. You'd assume Fukase would be the type of person to have a lot of random bits and bobs everywhere, but fukase was suprisingly neat and tidy. A white wardrobe, was in his room, and stuck on that was pictures Piko had drawn for him, mostly of the two of them. There was also a small desk and a bookshelf, filled with books. He settled on looking at the drawings, a feeling of uneasiness welling in his stomach apon seeing his drawn self. He shifted a little, and continued to stare at the pictures, both recognizing yet not reconiging himself. It was a bizarre feeling that he hoped no one else had to go through. The quiet tapping of keys broke his thoughts.   
"Piko Piko Piko, any ideas? Ya feeling like a manly man or a girly girl, or som'ing in between."   
"...I... don't know... I'm not sure where to start. I just- I just dont know." Piko relaised that there was probably some underlying problem here. It wasn't normal to be so disconnected from yourself, to feel complete and utter unease just by staring at a drawing of yourself. To have panic attacks everytime you had to shower, or to look at yourself in the mirror. Even his own hands didn't feel like his own. He shakily sighed, and looked down at his crossed legs. He really didn't want to burst into tears in front of someone he cares about. Fukase wrapped a arm around him, though he was really unsure on what to do. He felt relieved that piko could tell him this, and somewhat proud, that piko could trust him enough to tell him this, but he knew he couldn't really be much help. He thought about telling someone else, but he decided against it right now.   
"I'll try and be here to help for as long as I can? Ah- Piko, I'm not sure how I can help."  
"I... i expected that. Don't worry. I... just- I don't know..."

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on here! I dont really know what I'm doing, but yeah, I finally tried posting something on here for the first time.


End file.
